Night Fury
The 'Night Fury ' is the rarest, fastest and most intelligent of all dragons. It first appeared in the movie. Hiccup finds a downed Night Fury which he later names Toothless. The only Night Fury that has appeared in Riders of Berk is Toothless. However, in the season finale, Hiccup is tricked by the Outcasts by going to an island which was supposed to be full of Night Furies. It is unknown if other Night Furies will make an appearance in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Physical appearance They are small-to-medium sized dragons, being 10 meters (38 feet) long. In flight, a Night Fury's wingspan is unrivaled, bearing approximatively 48 feet. It resembles an axolotl in general appearance. Unlike most dragons, it has a heavy chest, a short neck, and it lacks a horn-like bump on its nose. Also, it has very few spikes (most dragons have many huge spikes) that even they are small and most likely not very sharp: a small row of tiny ones on its forehead, another one ranging from his back to its tail, one row of weird spikes on each side of its tail and small ones on the back it's forelegs. The Night Fury has two pairs of bat-like wings: one main pair (the ones that are 48 feet) and a smaller pair at the base of its tail (these don't flap, though). It also has a pair of wing-like fins on the tip of its tail that allow it to steer and maneuver (but it will be unable to fly if one of them is missing). It's body-to-wing ratio allow it to fly faster, longer and higher than any other dragon. It's legs are powerful enough to give the dragon high speed on the ground, amazing jumping skills and the perfect power-to-weight ratio to perform vertical take-offs. It's claws are rather small compared to other dragons and though they may not seem like it, they are sharp enough to help it climb even on almost vertical surfaces with little to no problem. This dragon has two sets of retractable teeth and vice-like jaw strength. Night Furies have mobile ear-like plates all around their head: one bigger pair about where a cat's ears should be (making the dragon similar to one), another smaller pair right between those and two pairs behind their jaws. Right above its mouth, it has two cat-like yellowish green eyes with a penetrating stare, between witch stands their nose (Night Furies have a very good sense of smell). In terms of colors, it's scales are apparently jet black (or, as seen in promo pictures of the film, dark shades of navy blue) with lighter patches all over its body in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Since Toothless is the only "official" Night Fury that appeared yet, it remains unknown if there are any color variations, at least Night furies who are dark blue (like in the promo pictures), or if they are all jet black like him. Fighting style & Behaviour Generally, a Night Fury is very aggressive towards any form of threat it finds. It is one of the deadliest opponents. Their main type of attack is from the night sky: they dive like a bullet and pull up in the last moment to deliver one precise explosive blast and never misses, then vanishes back into the darkness. This way one dragon can set an entire village on fire in mere minutes. On land, they fight in a very similar way a big cat or a dog would: pouncing at the enemy and using it's claws and sharp teeth to wound it. And, of course, they can easily knock it down with a "plasma blast". However, like their fellow dragons, they have a very different behaviour when not threatened. They are curious and smart enough to learn fast (for example, Toothless was able to understand the idea of drawing in just seconds). They seem to be fairly able to show their emotions and understand human language (after hearing it a little, of course). Although they apparently prefer to be solitary, Night Furies are very protective towards their friends (Toothless was seen defending Hiccup from any threat, sometimes not realizing that his friend was not in danger). Taming one is not easy. Since Hiccup was able to train one without the dragon being able to flee (because of an accident), it is unknown how one will train a Night Fury that is fully capable to use all of its skills, due to it being able to either kill the trainer, either fly away never to be seen again. If the dragon decides to stay, it's like with the rest of the dragons: get it's attention (some fish would be nice) and earn it's trust (rendering yourself defenseless is the only way shown in the film; it is unknown if there are other options). How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Gallery 793D4236F262C30A76636A4FF3068.png Night-Fury-how-to-train-your-dragon-19938283-998-580.png Night-fury-03.jpg Dragons bod night-fury background sketch.png Nightfury(stats).png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 01.png kll.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_03.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_04.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_05.png Dragons_BOD_NightFury_Gallery_Image_06.png dragons_bod_nightfury_gallery_image_07.png 185px-DTV_cg_toothless_05-1st_image.png Night Fury egg.png|Night Fury Egg Trivia *Night Furies seem to hold the most "records" than any other dragon. *Despite being described as picky eaters who "only eat fish", Toothless was seen eating bread in the series. Wild Skies states that he also likes honeycombs and crabs (although this could be considered non-canon, since this was not confirmed in any other media). *Night Fury saliva is known to cure injuries. *It is possible that many Night Furies managed to escape from Grimmel the Grisly and remain in hiding in the Hidden World. Sources http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Fury Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class